Computer systems operating under the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification may implement several different system states. For example, under the ACPI specification a computer system may have: an “S0” state in which the computer system is fully operational; an “S3” state in which power to the processor is turned off yet the random access memory (RAM) remains powered and the contents maintained (i.e., a standby or sleep state); and “S5” state in which most devices are turned off, yet one or more components remain powered so that the computer system can wake based on activity of the keyboard, modem, local area network (LAN) message, or a universal serial bus (USB) device (i.e., a soft-off state). In an attempt to reduce demand on power generation and distribution facilities, some political jurisdictions dictate an amount of power that a device may use in particular off states. For example, the European Union (EU) requires that all computer systems sold in the EU after 2010 draw one watt or less in the off state.